


Felix x Reader

by TasteOfPoison



Series: Neverland readerfics [2]
Category: Felix - Once Upon a Time, Felixers, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, I dont know how its gonna end up right now! I just finally got a start on it, More Feels, PRobably gonna be, and perhaps a bit of crazy moments, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfPoison/pseuds/TasteOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a lost boy. You became his lost girl. Can it be any more obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

You feel the lag of being waterlogged as you wash up on a shore, barely conscious as your vision blurs your surroundings. Harshly you cough out the tainted sea water before rolling over on your back only to gasp out when you realize there are people standing over you.

"Is it a mermaid?" says one of the voices looking down at you.  
"IF she was a mermaid she would have a fin instead of legs." a rougher deep voice said just ahead of you.  
"Hmmm she's been abandoned through and through. More than once." says a third voice as you raise up slowly, finally catching the chill of the night air.

Softly you gasp and wrap your arms around your soaked self when you realize the group staring at you are boys. They chuckle a bit at your actions except for one. He's showing little expression apart from a small smirk as he leans down to help you from the ground.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you....too much." he says as he is ordered to take you to the camp as the other one calls it.

You hit the ground with a grunt as he drops you once you got to the camp and you frown slightly as you rub your elbow. He snorts at you softly while throwing some more wood onto the fire before taking a seat on a log. You sit up and scoot closer to the fire for the warmth. His eyes are studying you until you look over which causes him to look away to the flames quickly.

"You act like you've never seen a girl before in your life, boy." You softly mutter as you turn to look at the fire.  
"Well as long as I've been here, I've only seen one. Girls are far too clever and too happy to ever be brought into this place." He smirks a bit beneath his hood.  
"You have that wrong. Sometimes we can be lost and alone." You turn your head away. "IS there a possibility for some dry clothes to change into?"  
"Just believe it and it'll happen." he mutters. "Close your eyes and think it, foolish girl."

You look at him before closing your eyes and thinking for a bit before opening your eyes to see a fresh set of clothes in your hands. You look at your hands in awe before turning to see he was gone. You sigh before getting up and looking for a good enough cover to change behind.


	2. Felix x Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more bonding with Felix sort of.

After changing, you make your way back over to the camp and try your best to brush through your tattered wet hair with your fingers. You sit down on the log and stare up into the night sky above the clearing of trees with admiration until your thoughts are shortly interrupted by thudding boots. You look over to see the boy who was just here returning to his seat on the log, followed by the rest as they start to dance around the fire. You back away from the group and watch in wonder.

"Why are they dancing with no music?" You look over to the other curiously. "Is this like some kind of ritual or something?"  
"No, there is music, for those special children to hear it." He utters with a solemn face watching the fire. "You just got to believe in Neverland."  
"Neverwhat? That's a children's story though. I can't....really..." Your voice drops to silence as you vaguely start to remember what happened before you were washed up on the shore. "It was real. It wasn't a dream."

Feeling overwhelmed, you get up and walk away from the fire and activities of the boys before you turn back and put it together. 'The Lost Boys' you thought before turning and running into the jungle. What seems like forever of running, you come to another empty clearing and drop to your knees. Everything starts coming back to you as you're mind is overtaken with the agony of memories.

~Flashback~

You were working in a produce shop in a small port city that had its share of pirates and scallywags. There was none so fierce-some as the infamous Captain Killian Jones. You were closing up when the pirates came waltzing through and plundering around you. Fearful, you ran back into your shop and kept the door to it shut good until they broke it down and started going through your things. You stood calmly behind a door and waited for them to find what they wanted until you heard a thud against the door that made you jump. The door moved from blocking you and there stood Killian Jones.

"Well well look what we have here. A lonely little rosebud hiding in the shadows." He reaches out his hand and brushes it along your face which causes you to flinch away. "What have you to fear of me?"  
"You...you're...Captain Killian Jones. I have everything to f-f-fear."  
"Good point. Bind her and take her to the ship." He says with a dark laugh while moving out of the way for his crewmates to bind, gag and blindfold you.

Several hours later, you were stuck on this ship in the Captains Quarters curled in the corner in a heap. You felt yourself stirring from a little slumber you had and you couldn't see a thing yet from the blindfold. You heard some voices talking and soon you were being lifted from the floor and dragged out to the deck above.

"Well my dear, I hope you enjoy your adventure." He says with a hearty laugh. "The shadow is lucky to miss out taking you to the shore." You feel him cutting the binds and your hand flies up to the blindfold before you slap him across the face. Killian looks more than angered as he grabs your arm and leads you to the plank.

"Well I was almost going to change my mind about not throwing you out here but....I don't have time for your attitude. Enjoy your time in Neverland. You're gonna be here a while." And with that he tosses you over the side without a second thought.

~*~

You gasp softly at the air when sitting up from the ground and wondering how you got there. With blurry vision you see a figure sitting across from another going fire.

"Why were you screaming about a pirate named Killian?" The figure moves closer to you and you realize its the one who rescued you. "Go on and tell me then. I can't have you screaming in the woods alone for nothing."  
"Why should I tell you?" You say with a frowning glare. "Like you would even care to hear it."  
"And what if I do huh? Is that an inconvenience for you?" He snaps back with a mean tone. "I'm just trying to get you to talk to me is all."  
"Sorry, I just...." You sigh and with a heavy heart, you tell him of what happened to you and how you ended up on the shore to even begin with. "So he just dropped you in Neverland?" He looks at you with a slight more concerned expression than before. You nod while looking at the fire. You hug your arms around yourself while scooting closer to it for heat.  
"Whats your name?" You ask him curiously.  
"......" He remains silent while looking over at you. "Felix is what I'm called. what do they call you?"  
"(_your name_) is what I'm called." You shifted away a bit when he got up from the log but simmered down when he sat beside you just to present you with a blanket. "What..."  
"You looked like a freezing wreck. Don't tell anyone okay?" With another glance at you, he gave a subtle smile before getting up and leaving you to your thoughts.


	3. Felix x Reader 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much more felix it hurts

You almost wish that Felix would return from wherever he went as you curl up in the blanket he gave you. You softly inhale the musky scent that was left on the material and wonder if it was his before. You stare at the flames of the lone bonfire in front of you for what seems like hours as you doze off under the blanket.   
You drift off into dreams of being in Neverland but it’s brighter and you’re walking around trying to find something until you stop. You expected to see Pan there but instead, Felix is standing just a little ways in front of you. He’s smiling brightly and holding a hand out to you. You grab a hold of his hand and he lifts you away from the ground and you almost get scared but he pulls you to him. He looks at you as if to question your trust for him before you turn and look to see. You are both flying over Neverland and it’s the most wonderful thing you have seen. You tuck your head on his shoulder while you both fly until you slip from his arms.   
You awake with a scream and hold your chest as you are sitting on the ground. You sigh and rub your eyes until you realize Felix is standing at your feet, staring at you with a raised brow. Your face turns a scarlet color before you look away.   
“Well, good morning to you too. If I scare you that much, I’ll try and lighten up around you.” Yet the tone of his voice was sarcastic and cheeky as he carried the wood he had in his arms over to the fire pit.   
“Uh well not….scary….just startling coincidence is all it was.” You say in an almost mumble.   
“Coincidence?” He says in a curious tone while starting a fire for you.   
“I was flying over Neverland and I got dropped to the ground. I sat up screaming thinking I was falling and you were there. Simple and why are you being so nice to me?” You say while looking over at him.   
“I’m to look after all the lost ones. It’s not just you if you think you’re so special. On the contrary though, you are the only girl that Peter hasn’t locked in a cage.” Your eyes widen in fear. “Oh don’t fret; I agreed to look after you as I do the others. That’s why he’s keeping you alive and well.”   
“What, am I going to be a guinea pig for testing?” You stand up finally and stretch, adjusting the clothes you had on from the previous night. You let out a soft yawn before walking over and sitting on the log to be closer to the heat.   
“No, just Pan wants to see if you can survive in Neverland like we do.” He says with a charming grin. “With my help, you’ll be just fine.”   
“Again, why are you being so nice to me?”   
“If you’d rather me be like how I am with the rest of the boys.” He lowers the gaze and frowns as he looks to the ground.   
“No I didn’t mean it like that. I just….thank you.” You drop the matter before you truly anger him. He gets up from where he’s sitting and you know he’s just going to leave again. You turn your head away so you don’t have to see him leave.   
“I’ll bring you some breakfast if you’re hungry.” He says coldly before going to find Pan.   
You were about to reply but sigh when you hear his thudding boots fading into the jungle. You sink down off the log and stare at the small fire going, picking up a twig at your side and twirling it in your fingers as you think about your dream before. A little time passes before Felix returns with food and drink as he had promised. He turns to leave but you catch his arm.   
“You don’t have to leave, if you don’t want to.” You say softly.   
“I’m sorry to inconvenience this request but I must decline. Pan needs me to help with target practice.” He says almost with a firm tone. You had just noticed his hood was not up and it was the first time you finally got to see his face fully. The disheveled blonde locks atop his head, falling over his piercing green eyes, the scar that trails from across his face, his hollow cheekbones making him appear he were older than he acts. His eyes meet your gaze upon his face and he cracks a sort of creepy grin.   
“What’s going through your mind, little flower?” He says in a cocky attitude.   
“N-N-nothing. If you need more assistance in target practice, I’d help out too after I eat.” You say in a soft tone, blushing from him calling you “flower”.   
“Fine. You can tell me later when Pan is busy with Henry? Otherwise, you can join us for target practice if you wish it.”   
With a slight pull, he slides his arm from your hand and brushes your fingers for a second. You feel his coarse fingers brush over your palm and your hand naturally jerks back, your cheeks heating up. ‘It’s just make-believe isn’t it?’ you tell yourself as you watch him leave. You eat the food he brought for you before going off to the other campsite where the boys are all standing around cheering. Felix stood across the other side of the encampment with an apple upon his head, a dark presence about him as you stood a few feet away from the sinister boy himself, Peter Pan.


	4. Felix x Reader 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a very unexpected bond is form.

(So its clear that Im in a Parker mood and I’m pretty sure Im writing a lot for him right now. Just soak it up like a sponge! This is how i’m dealing with my feels! )

"Well well, look who decided to join us after all?" Peter says after he turns his head towards you with a dark smirk, his eyes almost solid black as he looks at you before his pupils narrow down. "Come here, girl."  
"I have a name you know." You mutter before going over to him, looking over at Felix with a bit of a nervous glance before being stopped.  
"The first girl to be allowed Target Practice. You should take this honor with pride and flattery." He holds out the crossbow to you. You look at it confused before taking it from him and then registering the apple upon Felix’s head. Pan smirks before stepping over to the side with the other boys.

You held the crossbow for a moment and looked at it, taking a deep breath and raising up to look at Felix. You knew you had to believe and know that it wouldn’t hit him. With a sigh you let the arrow fly across, closing your eyes and hearing cheers from the boys. You open your eyes to see the apple and arrow sticking in a tree behind Felix. Pan, on the other hand, looked completely unamused. Without hesitation, Felix grins at you as if to have a proud moment. You blush at the sight of him grinning with that small twig hanging from the side of his lips. You set the bow down and with out a word, you turn and walk back to your campsite. Pan watches while looking over at Felix.

"Interesting. Most would have missed that shot, why did she hit it spot on? It usually passes by or goes astray." Pan looks for a reason you could have missed.  
"Perhaps she really believes it to hit it." Felix says as he watches you walking away.  
"Felix. Concentrate. Don’t let her get under your skin or you’ll be destroyed when she leaves." Pan mumbles as if he knows how it feels.  
"Who said she had to leave? I think she’s a good addition to Neverland and perhaps she could help take care of the lost boys. A mother figure in her is what I see. Nothing more." Pan rolls his eyes at Felix.  
"And here you are, like the father figure to the Lost boys. So lets just ponder that for a moment Felix." Pan says as he walks off with a chuckle. "I know things more than you think I do."

Felix sighs and rolls his eyes at Pan before smiling to himself and becoming more curious about you. As a result, he sets off to go look for you.

You find yourself building up the fire as you were getting cold again and since Felix was no where to be found, you try and look for something to possibly eat. You were getting up from the ground but a shuffling from the nearby bushes causes you to jump and it causes a chuckle from it. You cross your arms as Felix emerges and you drop your arms. A small smile crosses your face while looking down.

"You’ve certainly annoyed the boss, little miss." Felix strides over to you.  
"I certainly was not aiming to annoy Peter Pan." You say with a slight amusement in your voice, curling the blanket around you tighter.  
"How did you do it?" He sits down beside you and looks stern for a moment.  
"I shot the cross bow and was lucky to not hurt you." You smile while fiddling with a twig. "I just believed."  
"You’re definitely not a normal girl are you?" He says while holding out a hand in front of you and with a little wink of his eye, a small wild lily appears in his hand before tucking it in your hair. "You’re now a lost girl."  
"I still don’t get why you’re so nice to me of all people." You curl your arms around your knees and look away at the fire burning brighter than before. Felix turns your head back to him with his fingers holding to your chin, "You really don’t see why I’m being nice to you? You’re so gentle and kind. I didn’t want Pan to break you like he did the last girl who stepped into Neverland. You were a beacon of hope to me that possibly you could bring the hope and dreams back to Neverland, redeem Pan and all of us."  
"Felix, you think so highly of me and you shouldn’t set your hopes so high in me." You softly reach for his hand and he flinches at first but allows your hand to slip over his. "I can’t promise it to work but I’ll try my best."

And in that moment, his face softens from that hard expression he bears daily. He curls the corners of his lips into a sincere smile. He slides his hood off and actually relaxes there beside you. You like the brooding sharp-witted bad boy he was but this side was new to you. You look at him, feeling comfortable and a visible chill shudders through you as you turn and look for the blanket that isn’t there anymore. You grunt softly before looking back at him holding it. He grins and holds it out away from you. A low mumble from you causes him to laugh as he tries to keep it from you. You end up fumbling over him and try to take it from his hand but you fall over which causes a dark laugh from him. You just lay there in the dirt and groan softly before turning and knocking him over, getting the blanket and smiling victoriously as you get up and saunter away. Nothing could have prepared you for him leaping from the ground and tackling you as if its a game to him. You screech a bit loudly but tousle in the dirt with him for a bit until he pins you. Both of you breathlessly looking at one another.

"If you weren’t trying to kill me, I’d almost be tempted to kiss you." You say boldly while laying there.  
"Never said I was trying to kill you. I was toughening you up. You did pretty well for a surprise take." His jaw slightly clenching as he catches his breath, the tousled blond hair falling just right in his face. "What is a kiss anyways?"  
"Wait….You don’t know what that is?" You look at him with eyes widening as he shakes his head. "W-Well….it’s kind of like….if ….someone cares about someone else, they show it in that way." You grew nervous as you try to explain this to him. "And um….well…you put your lips together and press them to the other person’s. It’s sort of like a feeling I suppose."  
"That would be what a mother and father would do isn’t it?" His face expression changing to a dark smirk while looking away at the fire.  
"Well not just them…but yes." You frown inwardly for bringing it up, curling in the blanket.  
"Show me." He says in an ordering tone, causing you to look up in shock. You sit quietly for a moment, "Uh…I..uh…well…I’m not…exactly the b-b-best p-person to ask….that." A pool of nervousness in your stomach forms as you try your best to remain calm. He says nothing, just looks at you as if to be waiting. You close your eyes and suck it up before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.You pull back and look away, red-faced and surprised at how soft his lips were. Felix sits there staring at you while his fingers tremble against yours. You turn to look back at him, his eyes wide with surprise, shifting to look at you. His expression forms into a smile as he tilts his head to lean over next to your ear.

"Promise me that this stays between us and if it happens again, you won’t ever tell?" Felix whispers in your ear with a soothing tone.  
"I promise." You whisper back, smiling. 'If it happens again' you thought to yourself, ‘does that mean he liked it?’

Felix mutters something before looking over, smiling at the tent that had appeared. “Come, it’s bed time for the Lost Boys soon and I won’t have you going to sleep after them.” You frown at him in a childish manner before getting up to walk over to the tent.

"You are displeased?" Felix looks at you, furrowing his brow.  
"A little by the horrible timing." You crawl into the blankets and let out a soft sigh from how comfortable they actually are.  
"I’ll be back to check on you, (your_name)" He smiles while kneeling at the entrance of the tent. You smile as he whispers goodnight and disappears from the campsite. Exhaustion finally hits you from the romp earlier and you doze off soundly.

Unbeknownst to you or Felix, Pan had been near. He knew what happened and he was fueled with jealousy. 

'That girl was my idea, not his. How she bends so easily to his demands but not mine. Oh what a mistake you have made on this night. I do not wish to break my most loyal follower but it must be done.'


	5. Felix x Reader part 5

Felix had just tucked in the last Lost Boy for the night and made sure they were all asleep before he left the camp. He was going to run it by Pan before going to check on you. Oddly enough, he couldn't find Pan anywhere so with a shrug, he walks back to where he left you. He enters the clearing and notices the embers of the fire are brighter than before, thinking you might have gotten up and got more wood before he came back. He walks over with a smile and starts to open the tent but his smile fades. You aren't where he left you. He raises up and looks around, looking for any possible signs of where you could have walked or ran. Instead, he finds a place where your feet had been dragged as if you were bound. Fire sets in his blood and he runs into the woods, trying to keep up with the path until a net sets off and captures him, hoisting him high in the air. He yells into the night with anger as he tries to get himself free, cutting through the ropes and taking off into the woods. 

You were trying to scream as Pan was standing there with the Shadow who had a hold of you but you were bound and gagged. You let a few tears shimmer down your face before trying to hold onto the strength you had left. The thought of Felix fueled your hope, but the rage you felt was at the person who was responsible for your disappearance. Pan turns to look at you with a smirk before turning and sensing that Felix was close. He uttered something to the Shadow. The Shadow closed in over you and picked you up from the cliff, flying over the ocean and Pan threw something out into the water than opened a portal up. Felix emerged to the clearing and his eyes were wide. You were staring at him and trying to wriggle free but it was too late.

"NO!" Felix yells as the Shadow drops you through the portal.  
"It is done Felix. The Shadow saw that her loyalty was not in the right place and she had to go back." Pan turns and looks at him. "I could not stop him, he acted of his own accord. There is no telling where that portal leads." Pan walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Pan keeps walking with his smirk of achievement spread across his face as if he couldn't be more proud of himself. He pulled out his pipes and started to play and he stopped to turn and Felix was looking at him. Pan looked confused as he saw him staring.

"What?" Pan says with annoyance.  
"I heard the music." Felix says with a shock in his voice. "I never hear the music." He turns around to look out at the ocean, leaving Pan in astonishment.

~*~

You had no idea where you had landed but you were more worried about getting the rope off your arms. You tried to wiggle free but couldn't so you sat up and saw someone coming close to you. Your vision was a bit blurry but you could make out a few figures. You blinked a bit more but started to back away as they got closer to you.

"Hey it's okay, we don't want to harm you. We want to help you." says a voice but you start to fade again with your vision and don't remember much after that.

A few days later you wake up in a hospital bed, with a low groan of pain as you reach for your head. Your eyes open to see a few people standing around.

"Hey she's waking up." says the boy to your left. "Are you alright miss?"  
"Henry calm down, she's a little scared right now." says the woman to his left.  
"W-W-Where am I?" You say in a timid voice.  
"You're in Storybrooke. My name's Emma and we are a few of the townspeople that found you lying in the middle of the road. How did you get there?" The lady asks at your right. You look over to her and thats when the memories are triggered and your heart races, causing the machine to beep. You look around in a panic. "Where's Felix? Where is he?! I have to find him!" Everyone backs away as the nurses come over to contain you with medicine. Your eyes shift around and tears start rolling down your face as you remember what happened.

"Sweetheart, I know it's a little odd right now but can you tell me anything you remember before?"  
"I....Oh you'd think I was crazy." You say softly while looking away.  
"Try us." They all say in unison which startles you a bit.  
"I came....from Neverland." You look around a bit. "Stupid right?"  
"No not stupid." says Henry with an eager grin. "You came from Neverland? No one ever makes it from Neverland alive."  
"That's not entirely true." pipes one of the males standing at the end of your bed.  
"I was happy in Neverland. I found something in Neverland that I thought I could never have." Your face blooms into a smile. "As fast as I was growing accustomed to it, I was ripped away."

"I know this girl." says a familiar voice behind the others. They part ways to show Hook and your eyes grow in fright. "I know I was cruel when you first met me so long ago but I do not ask your forgiveness. I did not realize then how cruel Neverland could be."  
"You were just doing your job in being a ruthless, heartless pirate." You utterly coldly while glaring at him. "And yet I can't be mad at you. If I had never been thrown to the waters of Neverland, I would have never discovered the real treasure upon those cruel shores."  
"Nice to see you still have the fire." He smirks.

You roll your eyes and end up rolling over in the bed while blinking, "What are these things inside me?"  
"It's to help you get better. You were very undernourished when they brought you in." Says the guy in the doctor's coat walking in the room. "It's what saved your life."  
"Oh...so like herbal remedies but strange and peculiar?" They all look at you with a strange look. "What?"  
"What age are you from?" asks Henry.  
"I was born during the height of pirate pillaging. I come from a port town where Hook sailed many times and just so happened to kidnap me on one of those merry treasure plundering schemes." They all looked at him with disapproving expressions.  
"You were the first Lost Girl that was kept until Pan grew..." Henry looks up and realizes. "Felix. That's what you meant when you asked where is Felix."  
"H-H-How do you know this? Are you of magical abilities?" You say with alarm.  
"No ma'am it's right here in my book." He opens it up and sure enough there is a picture of you and Felix talking by the campfire. Your heart aches as you reach a shaking hand out to touch the page. Your eyes close as a single tear drops from your eye.

"Come on we should probably let her rest." Emma says as she stands up. "Could someone stay with me? I - I don't want to be alone right now." You say with a soft look of fear on your face. "Last time I was left alone.....well look at me now."  
"Can I stay mom?" Henry looks over at the woman next to him. "Please?"  
"Alright you can stay as long as you don't bother her too much." the dark haired woman says.  
"I promise I won't be a bother, mom." He says in a brooding voice. You crack a little smile as he reminds you of the lost boys back on Neverland with his high spirit and eagerness for adventure and learning.  
"I'll be around too if you need anything. Just ask for Mary Margret." The other lady says at the end of the bed. You give her a soft nod before they all leave the room.

"So you seemed eager to stay and talk with me?" You said as you roll your head to look at him.  
"I wanted to ask about Neverland and tell you about Storybrooke so you don't feel out of place." He says with a smile, "The people here are from these fairy tales." You look at him with bewilderment. "My mom, Regina, she's the Evil Queen and Miss Mary is Snow White."  
"What? This isn't..."  
"And my real mom Emma, she's the daughter of Snow and Charming. They were all sent here in a curse and my real mom broke it and they all remember who they are but they were a little skittish to tell you the truth because they didn't want to scare you."  
"I don't think I could be anymore freaked out than I am right now." You say with a deep sigh. "So I went from one fairytale to another. No matter how dark the other one is, I'd rather be there."  
"Because of Felix?" He says softly while looking sympathetically at you. "You cared for him a great deal."

You go silent as you think of him, the last moment you really shared with him. You look over to see Henry holding out a piece of something. You tilt your head.

"What is that?" You ask with curiosity  
"It's like a handkerchief to wipe away your tears and such." You hadn't even realized you were crying again. You take it from him with a polite thank you and wipe your face with it. You begin to tell him about Neverland when all of a sudden, one of the men that was in the room earlier steps back in.

"Henry, your mother wanted you to go ahead and come home because she said supper is ready. I told her that I'd bring you to her so she didn't have to get back out." He says with a smile.  
"But but....it's only been an hour, Greg. Can I stay please?" He says in protest before packing up his book.  
"Hey you can come visit me tomorrow right?" You say with a hint of sadness. "I'd very much like to hear more of the stories."  
"Yes! I'll come right over after school Miss." He says with a bright smile.  
"Oh you don't have to call me miss, call me (your_name)" You hold your hand out and he shakes it gently.  
"Nice to meet you, (your_name) I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, he left in tow and something felt off.

You watched them leave the room and something about the guy made you uneasy. A little while after, Mary Margaret comes back in to check on you. She turns on this thing called a television that plays moving pictures. You are completely gazed by this magical object. She leaves it on what she said to be a 'movie" called "Peter Pan". You stare at the screen with disapproval.

"He looks nothing like Peter Pan... and Felix does not wear a fox outfit." You say with a frown and then stop when you see the girl, who is so fond of Peter Pan and you have a moment of a flashback to you and Felix talking.

~"You really don’t see why I’m being nice to you? You’re so gentle and kind. I didn’t want Pan to break you like he did the last girl who stepped into Neverland. You were a beacon of hope to me that possibly you could bring the hope and dreams back to Neverland, redeem Pan and all of us."~

You stare with amazement and understand why Peter did what he did. 'He was jealous that the girl was not fawning over him but instead his second in command.' You thought.

"Well miss, are you feeling hungry?" Mary asks as she sits down in the chair by the bed.  
"You can call me (your_name) but yes, I'm absolutely famished." You say.  
"Well I put in a special order at Grannie's Diner so I'll go pick it up and be back soon okay? I'm guessing Henry already went home?"  
"Oh yeah someone came by for him and took him home." Yet when the door opens, you both look up to see his mother and suddenly that uneasy feeling you had explodes.  
"Where's Henry?" she said while crossing her arms.  
"I ....someone by the name of Greg came in and said you had called and was ready for him to come home since supper was ready." You say timidly. "Regina please don't hurt me. I didn't know. I thought it was someone he could trust."

They bolt up from the room to go figure out where he could have gone. You cover your face as you feel the guilt washing over you. This was going to end bad and you felt at fault. You rip the patches and IV's from yourself gently as to not set off the machines. Mary comes back in and sees what you are doing.

"Hey you can't do that..." She starts but you interrupt her.  
"Yes I can. I have to because It's my fault that Henry's not here. I should have tried to stop them."  
"Well...." She sighs, "You can't go in a hospital gown. Come on we'll go find you some clothes okay?"

"Not so fast, Mary Margaret. I want to have a little chat with this one." a voice says as you both turn around.


	6. Felix x Reader

"Wait…Gold don’t- "  
"It’s Rumple. She knows who we really are. Henry told her." He cuts his eyes while looking at you. "Henry’s been taken to the place where she came from and I think we can use her in getting to where he is."   
"I…you. I’ve seen you before but where." You say with caution as you back away.  
"Come on dearie. You’re going to help my grandson return safely or whatever fate is upon him, you and those Lost Boys will face the same as he." He grits through his teeth.  
"Stop!" Mary said while pulling you close. "We’re going to get her clothes first and then we can talk about this." She pulls you along around him while going out of the hospital unnoticed.

She gets you into her car which unnerves you at first but you calm down when you realize its safe. You look around at the insides as she buckles you in. “What is this magic?”  
"It’s a car that takes you places faster than walking."  
"Faster than horses?" You said with amusement.  
"Oh yes definitely." She chuckles while driving to the house. You remain quiet but your eyes, oh if they could talk about everything you see, you’d talk up a storm right now. She pulls up to her house and helps you inside. Once in there, your eyes light up at the sight of the house. She tells you that you can look around a bit while she goes to find some old clothes for you. Your eyes wander the room and see the pictures, curious as to how they are there. You turn and see a room and in the middle of a table sat a bowl of fruit. The juicy ripe apples sit there and it pains you for a moment but you smile remembering how proud he was that you shot that apple off his head. Mary comes back and sees you staring at the bowl of fruit with wide eyes.

"You can take one or two if you’d like sweetie. I don’t mind and I’m sure Emma wouldn’t either." Her voice startles you but you look over with a smile before taking a couple, sticking one in your pocket but keeping another in your hand and the silliest smile on your face. "I think that is the first smile I’ve seen on your face since you woke up."  
"Apples remind me of Felix. That’s what he would bring me for breakfast and he sit there, slicing it up as I ate it so I wouldn’t hurt myself." You say softly. "And well during a game of sorts, I had to shoot one of his head and he was so proud of me."  
"You care about him a lot don’t you?" She asks with a smile on her face. "I know that tone of voice, that smile and that kind of talk. I was the same way when I started to fall in love."  
"Oh well…I wouldn’t….say….that." You turn your head a little as your cheeks turn the color of the apple. "Is it really how you felt? That you would do anything in the world to make sure he’s safe?"  
"Oh yes definitely." She says while holding out the clothes before looking. "Wait you might need a little help with these so if you do, just ask. you can go through there and shut the door to change okay?"

She points you to the room and you feel a little awkward at first but looking at the clothes, you kinda wiggle your nose. You pull on the leggings first, they remind you of hosiery than the rich ladies would wear to the tavern. You felt weird but pulled on the dress she have given you and look around trying to figure out why wouldn’t stay up. You pat around your back and realize it’s open so you think you’ve put it on wrong.

"Uh miss Mary? Have I done this right?" You say with a cautious voice.  
"Let me see…" She walks in and smiles, "Yes you have but the zipper is quite difficult to use." She walks over and zips it right up for you. "There now. Feel better compared to the hospital gown?"  
"It’s actually quite comforting." You smile.

She walks and talks with you about Felix while you enjoy the apple on the way back to the car. You talk of Felix on the way to where she’s taking you except for what you promised to keep to yourself. You go silent and smile about it until she stops and turns off the car. You slowly get out with her and walk over to where the others have gathered. You feel uncomfortable so you hang back a moment.

"We are not taking her with us! She’s the reason this happened!" Regina yells which is like a stab to the heart for you.  
"Well she’s the only one of us besides me who has ever been to Neverland and she would do well to show us what we are dealing with." Rumple says while looking at you with an unnerving stare.  
"Well that’s not all true, I’m the one who…well I’ve been there too." Hook says while stepping in. "I’m the reason she even ended up there."  
"QUIET!" Everyone stops arguing over who’s going to look at you. "This is my fault because I didn’t know any better. I’ll go and fix what is right. Hate me or don’t want me around, I don’t care. I’m a Lost Girl and I want to go home." You say sternly. "I have Lost Boys to look after."

Apart from a few murmurs it was quiet until they all started to get on Captain Hook’s ship. You frown, standing there while glaring at the vessel that you had such horrid memories from.  
"I know you hate this ship and you very well hate me, love but this is the only way we can travel all together." Hook looks down at you from the ship. You scowl at him before climbing aboard the vessel after everyone else and hang on tight for what’s about to happen.

~*~

Felix stares coldly as he had just taken care of the two who kidnapped Henry with dream-shade. Henry had long since taken off into the woods but he knew it was a matter of time of who really wanted to deal with him would have him. Felix turns and sends the other Lost Boys after him but he remains behind, looking up at the night sky of Neverland. His thoughts had drifted to you, wondering if you were alright or even alive still. A green flash went through the sky and something landed in the water a good distance away. He tried to make out the shape but couldn’t quite get it. He turns and disappears back into the woods until he stops and looks back before continuing to go look for Pan.

Over on the boat, you’re standing at the front of the ship and just smiling happily to see Neverland again but knowing it was a few days you were gone in the real world, it felt like forever since you had been here but it was only hours. Dawn was merely showing as it started to turn grey in the sky. You had learned that the sun did shine there but not directly enough. It was always an overcast sky. Your thoughts are interrupted though with the sound of bickering once again. You don’t know how much more you could honestly take of them arguing over everything. A storm started to gather over them and you did not like where this was going. Waves started to crash all around the boat and it sent you into a panic as you held on to what you could find for support. The boat rocks too far and ends up sending you flying over which gets them to stop arguing and all of them trying to help you which in turn calms the storm. They get you back on board and you let out a very annoyed sigh.

"So I clearly have to be sopping wet before I’m to go to Neverland." You stifle a laugh.

The ship finally reaches the shore and you are quite thankful until your arms are bound with rope.  
"I don’t trust her so she’s going to stay bound until we can get Henry back." Regina says. "Deal?"  
"You will never leave the island. No one leaves without his permission." You just smirk at them while walking down the ramp. "You don’t have to worry about me running off, just him coming to rescue me."

They all just watch you while exchanging glances. You turn to look back at them. “Well are you coming or not?” You roll your eyes while going into the woods ahead of them. You knew you could get a head start on them all and run but you wanted to keep the game interesting. They soon catch up and you lead them to the furthest away camp that you could find abandoned. They set up camp and you sit up against a tree annoyed until you hear rustling from very close.


	7. Felix x Reader 7

You look up in alarm when the Lost boys come for a visit to the campsite. Inwardly, you feel a sense of relief until Felix walks out from behind a bush with a darker expression than ever before. You try to wriggle up but to no avail when Rumple sees you and casts a spell to paralyze your legs. You groan in despair while trying to fight it off.

"Well well what do we have here. It’s not very often that we have adults in Neverland." Felix says in that drawn out sultry voice of his. "He will be very pleased to see the game is going just how it is meant." He scans his eyes over everyone and they stop when they see you bound by the tree, soaked and shivering. You look away as to not give away his weakness and he looks to the adults. "You’re going to pay greatly for coming here." He says darkly before calling the Lost Boys back out into the woods. Under his hood, he smiles to himself while running through the wilderness.

"Who was that boy who talked?" Emma asked with a raised brow.  
"That was Pan’s second in command. Felix is the one who makes sure the right ones are brought to Neverland." Hook replies. Mary stops and looks over at you, casting a secret smile of hope. You kinda turn red while looking away and smiling with hope. While they are busy talking, you had your eyes adverted to another part of the woods. You wished for him to come back but knew it would only cause trouble. Rumple unfroze your legs and pulled you up.

"You’re going with me, we have something to find." The malcontent in his voice makes you visibly shudder in fear. He pulls you off despite the others protesting his actions. He drags you behind him through the woods of Neverland to another campsite. "I far from trust leaving you along but I have to do something. Alone. So do something useful and gather some firewood dearie. Can ya do that?" You grumble to his dismay as he cuts your binds then turns and leaves. You start gathering up some wood and throw it into the fire-pit. You try to get the fire going but no avail until out of nowhere it starts. You turn expecting to see Rumple when Felix is leaned against the tree, munching an apple.

"Why’d you look away when I saw you?" He says in a dark tone while walking over.  
"I didn’t want to give away that I could be a possible weakness for you. I couldn’t have them knowing our secret." You look up at him with a smile.  
"And you’ve got to stop falling into water, did they throw you over again?" He says as he knelt down.  
"Actually no, this time I fell overboard. Clearly it’s just your job to see after me when I fall in water." You say with a cheeky smirk.  
"Hah oh yeah?" He says with a grin before holding out a cloak like his own. "I brought this since you looked so cold."  
"Thank you Felix, you didn’t have to but thank you." You wrap up in the cloak and inhale quietly before looking back to him.  
"Just promise me something? No matter what happens….you won’t hate me will you?"  
"How could I hate you? I strongly dislike Pan but I tolerate him because of you. Even if he had me sent through the portal." Felix’s eyes widen as he looks at you. "What?"  
"He told me the Shadow took you of his own accord. That your time here was done for and you were never to return again." The questions in his eyes were consuming.  
"No. Pan came shortly after you left, gagged and bound me and the shadow dragged me to the edge of the cliff and there we waited until the moment. He said I was dead weight and you would not miss me because it was make believe." You drop your head a bit, "He said if I remained here, I could ruin Neverland."  
"None of that is true. He’s jealous because the first lost girl was not fawning at his feet. We’re going to keep this between us even if Pan sees all. I’m not going to question anything until the time is right. Are you going to be okay with them?" He leans his forehead over to yours and brushes a hand on your cheek. "Little lost girl, can we keep Pan’s game going from the inside too?"  
"As long as you are safe, I don’t care what I have to do." You say softly.  
"I told Pan you would be a good asset but you’re more than that. Can I uh…well…" You are stunned to see him flush on his cheeks and stammer his words. "Can I do that thing you showed me?"  
"Oh Felix…" You giggle while nodding. "You didn’t have to be shy about it."

"Shh, this gets told to no one." He gives a sly grin while pulling closer and kissing you, gently at first. You tilt your head and press into the kiss a bit more, which he understands as its okay to kiss more. You both enjoy the kiss for a moment before breaking apart. He looks at you like a child on Christmas morning.

"You’re kisses are sweet like the ripe fruits of Neverland." He whispers to you. "I hope this holds me over until we can see each other again. I don’t want you to get in trouble and nor I."  
"Be careful, Felix." You say with a low voice.  
"If you ever need me, just whistle." He whistles a very low note almost like a dove cooing. You nod before embracing him which catches him off guard but he smiles and embraces you back.

As fast as he was there, he lifted you up from the ground and with a small glance back and a smile, he was gone. You felt your heart swelling and drop back next to the fire, humming a tune. Rumple comes back shortly after he left and he looks at you.

"Where’d you get that cloak?" He asks suspiciously.  
"I found it behind a bush when I was gathering firewood. I was cold and damp so I found it to be quite warm." You say with a smirk. "Did you get or find what you were looking for?"  
"Oh you needn’t worry about that."

What seemed like days now, Rumple had been torturing you for what information you knew. He’d discovered that you had received the cloak from Felix personally and he was very eager to know why. You told him the same story of you were a lost girl and it was always a trait to look out for each other like family. That struck a nerve with him and you got a great deal of bruises from it. Instead of trying this route though anymore, he took you back to meet up with the others to find out what they know of Henry. That’s when he discovers that his son is very much alive and rescued, the prophecy about Henry’s undoing of Rumple is revealed to you as well as why Pan wanted Henry. You find yourself to be overwhelmed and feel sick to your stomach to know that Felix is in far more danger than you are. You stumble your way through the woods behind the group until someone reaches out and grabs you, muffling your scream.


	8. Felix x Reader 8

You start to kick out before you hear a familiar groan and you stop, tilting your head back with the hand still over your mouth to see Felix towering over you.He leans around to see the others are gone before slowly releasing you.

"You should have given me a little bit of warning before you go and give me a heart attack." You whisper harshly, crossing arms over your chest and giving him a lip jutting pout.  
"Don’t use your magic expressions on me, little girl." The way he calls you little girl almost is too much some times. "I’ll have to wipe that pout away."  
"What did you learn while I was gone?" You raise a brow while looking up at him.  
"A few things." He just grins while hugging you close, whispering in your ear. "Are you okay? Pan told me what Rumple did to you."  
"I’m alright, I didn’t budge did I?" You scrunch your nose.  
"Pan’s actually impressed with how loyal you’ve remained. He almost said sorry for kicking you out." He speaks slower, deeper than before and you close your eyes while listening to him talk. "Hey don’t you go to sleep on me now girl. I’ll tie you from a tree and make sure you stay awake."  
"With as little sleep as I have gotten recently, I think I’d take the tree right now." You mumble while opening your eyes.  
"After this is all over and we get rid of the pest in Neverland, you can have the most comfortable bed to sleep on." He presses a kiss to your forehead protectively.

You look up to him with a soft smile as he brushes your hair back. You both just enjoy the moment of peace before the inevitable unknown comes to. He lets go of you gently but you take your time moving from his arms. You look at him and a look of worry crosses your face as the thoughts swim in. ‘What if something happens to him?’ You try to knock the thought away but can’t seem to shake it. Felix notices something is wrong with you.

"Are you gonna be okay?"  
"I’ll be fine, we’re gonna be fine right?" You look up at him with questioning eyes.  
"Trust in me, it’s going to work." He smiles, "You were obviously brought back here for a reason."  
"Of course I was. You’re my happy thought." You smile until you hear someone calling for you. You whisper, "Go please, I’ll be fine."

Felix begins to protest but you shush him and he runs off into the woods. You drop down by the tree and feign a twisted ankle. You whimper softly and look around the tree. “I guess you guys forgot me there for a while. I fell and twisted my ankle. It really hurts.” You try to move it but whine softly from the ‘pain’. You look up to see Charming looking down at you with a sigh before helping you up from the ground and carrying you back to the campsite. You frown a bit while looking over his shoulder to see Felix and cracking a grin at him with a thumbs up. He just shakes his head at you before disappearing off again.

~*~

What seems like a couple days again, you were stuck back on the boat again but this time, the lost boys were going too. They had given out Pan’s secret as well as finding Wendy, the real first lost girl, why Pan wanted Henry and now you were stuck with going back to Storybrooke. Felix was as disgruntled as you were about this. You didn’t care, you had Felix there with you. At this point, he didn’t mind because once he had you in his arms, he didn’t want to let go. You were the only thing he had left or so he thought. A little bit passes as you guys are flying through the air now that the shadow serves as a sail, Henry comes out to you both with a plate of food for each of you.

"Whats the matter, aren’t you hungry?" He says in an innocent tone.  
"Not.really." Felix replies in annoyance, the angst-teen attitude showing in him at the moment.  
"You both are going to need your energy where we are going." Henry smirks, which kind of unnerves you.  
"I don’t think its us you should be worried about. Peter Pan-"  
"Never fails." Henry says in a darker voice. "It’s not me that needs to be worried."  
"You don’t think you’re in danger?" Felix says.  
"No. It’s Henry that needs to be worried." He says hushed, holding out the plates. "Sure you aren’t hungry?"  
"…" Felix stares at him while taking the plate and almost smirking, handing the other to you. You stare at the boy with an expression of shock. "Thank you….Pan." Felix says while smirking and eating.  
"Now let’s really play." He smirks deviously.

~*~

The Jolly Roger lands back in Storybrooke and the entire town is so happy to have everyone back, safe and sound, especially little Henry. You and Felix however, as you are walking down the ramp, become all the less enthused to be there. He sticks close to the Lost Boys and you move away from the crowd of people, away from the Lost Boys and walk over to the pier above the water. You sit at the edge of it while frowning, knowing things are going to change. You tuck your hair into your hood as you pull it over and keep your face towards the water as you hear boots thudding against the wooden pier. The movement stops at your side and another form joins you, two lanky legs hanging over the pier next to you causes you to grin.

"Lost girl, what are you doing over here by yourself?" He questions with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I was enjoying a moment of peace again. I have this really bad feeling something is going to be unpleasant in this place." You say while looking up to him.  
“(your_name), I promise to keep you safe no matter what might happen. I don’t make promises to anyone, not even Pan.” He looks down at you while picking your hand up and brushing his thumb over it. “We’re going to go back home to Neverland and be happy there again. Pan, Me, the Lost Boys and you are going to go back to where we belong somehow.”  
“Oh how charming you two look here at the end of the pier.” Says ‘Panry’ as he stands behind you both. “I wouldn’t go making promises so soon Felix.” He curls up the corners of his mouth into a dark grin.

Felix looks up to him, dark eyes on him as if to almost challenge Pan or Henry. You were in deep confusion at the moment with this current body switch Pan had pulled so you just sit there and lay a hand over on Felix’s shoulder to calm him down. As fast as Pan’s presence had been there, he snapped into Henry’s innocent ways and looks down at you both.

“Mom! What are you going to do with these two? They helped Pan try to kill me!” He says while backing away and pointing his finger as all of the town’s people walk towards the pier. You glare up at him and almost get up to choke him but Felix grabs you back and whispers in your ear. ‘Go along with it. This is part of his plan to keep us safe.’ You sigh with a hint of anger as Charming grabs you and Felix by the arm, taking you off to the jail cells.


	9. Felix x Reader 9

You sat with an expression of disgruntle on your face in the cage you were locked in, bored. Felix sat in the cell next to you, working on something with his back to you. Felix had been well to sneak that in, you thought. You had questioned what he had been doing since you were put in there the day before and he wouldn’t reply except with a small mumble and a grunt. You were just about to fall asleep finally when you heard tapping on the bars from his cell. You rise up to look over and see him smiling at you while sliding over the little figure. You crawl over to the bars and pick up the small figurine of a horse. You look up and tilt your head at him.

“When I was a small boy, my father had gotten me a horse. He was the grandest in the world to me; to everyone else he was useless if he couldn’t carry things. I trained him though to pull a cart with ease and he would be there to help me with my chores. I got to learn how to ride him a bit until one day; I slipped off and hit the ground hard. I had cut my face on a sharp rock.” He softly trails a finger over his scar upon his face. “My father got angry and killed the horse in front of me, thinking the horse had gone wild again. That was the day I ran away from home and never went back. That was the day I was rescued by Pan.”

Your heart feels like it’s going to shatter for him to open up about such a thing to you. Wishing you could reach out and embrace him; your face shows a tremendous amount of pain on it. You almost curse yourself for being so soft hearted as you wipe your face from the tale. Your fingers run over the small carving, admiring the work and you hear a soft chuckle. You turn to see him smiling at you again.

“Did I miss something funny?” You say with a smirk while leaning back against the wall.  
“The way you were admiring that little horse and you’re such a soft-heart.” He says with bemusement. “I think I’d prefer you to be this way than any different though.”  
“I’m soft to those who deserve it, to the ones who need it more than anything.” You say with a soft voice. “Felix…if we don’t get out of this alive…”  
“Don’t. Don’t spoil the moment.” He turns his expression to a pained one. “We’re going to be just fine. You hear me?”  
“Yes. We’re going to be fine.” You say with a half smile. “I didn’t know we were having a moment.”  
“I was being so sweet to you just a moment ago. Shall I repeat it?” He says with a smooth voice and a smolder grin. “I mean while no one is looking, I can be as sweet as I want.”  
“Are you sure about that one, I mean Pan’s probably listening to everything we’re saying.” You grin before hearing a racket of the door opening.

Charming had come back with food for the both of you. You wriggle your nose in protest to the food but he leaves it in your cell in case you get hungry. Felix, on the other hand, stares at the food given to him and looks at it with wonderment.

“Well it is nice that you didn’t try to get out of the cells while I was gone.” Charming retorts while taking a seat at the big table thing you weren’t sure of just yet.  
“Since there is no magic here, how could we get out?” Felix retorts back before picking at the food to see if he likes it first. You giggle over at him a bit as he looks at you, making a face at you, causing you to giggle more. Charming sees this going on and catches on. Felix shushes you before pointing over at Charming.

You couldn’t help but snort before reaching over for the food you had been given, taking the apple and smiling while munching it away. Apart from a few smirks and passing glances between you and Felix, everything is still and quiet about the room until Charming stands up from the table.

“I have to go on patrol for the night and Emma’s going to come keep watch tonight.” He walks over to the cells though with a couple of books. “Do either of you like to read?”  
“We don’t need anything else from you, Prince.” Felix snaps with that angst tone of his.  
“Books? Are they picture books? I much rather like to look at some with beautiful pictures.” You say with much eagerness.  
“I’ll see what I can do and I’ll send some with Emma.” He says with a smile before turning to leave with our food trays he’d picked up on the way.  
“Ugh (your_name) why would you even accept something from them? It might be a trap to gain your trust and then turn you against me.” Felix mutters as Charming shuts the door.  
“Because no matter what they try, I’m not going to turn against you.” You say while turning your head over to look at him. “You mean a lot more to me than you think, Felix.”

Your abrupt reply startles him for a moment, his eyes falling to the floor trying to find words to say. You turn around with your back to him for the moment as you sigh to yourself. Again, he chuckles and you to turn around to look at him with a look of annoyance.

“What is funny about that?!” You snap at him.  
“Your loyalty lies with me, not Pan. It’s quite amusing if you think about it. He’s the one who is the evil mastermind to keep us alive and yet you could care less about him. I guess it’s just amusing me that I’m important to someone.” He looks over at you with a sincere smile. “When I got to the cliff and saw the Shadow drop you into the portal, Pan played his pipes and for the first time as long as I had been on Neverland, I heard them. Before that, I could never hear them. When the thought of never getting to see you again crossed my mind, I felt lost. So maybe you mean a lot more to me than I like to admit.”  
“Oh Felix, don’t go soft on me now. It’s not good for your reputation.” A smirk on your face as he just rolls his eyes at you. “You know it’s true. I’m so bad for your health.”

You both look up at a noise of the door, thinking its going to be Emma. Instead, you grimace when you see that is Henry or rather Pan to both of you. He strolls over with a wide smirk on his face.

“Perhaps I should have built cages for you both as I like it better to see my loyal pets behind these bars.” He says in a cocky way. You utter under your breath before looking away. “Oh what a sour girl she is Felix, no wonder you two get along.”  
“My fists would get along with your face, Pan. Want to meet them?” You say while looking up with a raised brow.  
“Touchy, very touchy. Keep that fire in you girl, you’re going to need it when I’m through with you.” Pan threatens in a tone that almost sends a jolt of fear into your heart.  
“You will not touch her.” Felix says in a dark tone. “You said neither one of us will get hurt from this plan of yours.”  
“Indeed I did, oh faithful old friend. I intend to keep that just the same as long as she keeps her tongue about her.” He says before turning to walk off. “When the time is right, I’ll be back for the both of you. Until then, hang tight in your new home.”

You almost start to say something but Felix hushes you quietly as ‘Pan’ leaves the building. You sigh while looking over to him with a childish face before pulling the blanket and pillow you had over to the bars, curling up under it. He looks confused as you do this, raising a brow at you.

“This way I can at least rest while talking to you.” You poke your head out from the blanket as you tuck yourself around in it. As if to catch on, he does the same thing and you both carry on talking until you both fall asleep from having not slept the whole trip there.

A little while after you both fell asleep; Emma comes in just as scheduled and sees what’s going on. During your slumbers, both of you had an arm reaching towards one another from the distance. Quietly she goes over and taps Felix on the arm, startling him from the slumbers. She opens the cell and quietly opens yours, letting him inside, he questions it at first but smiles. You feel weight beside you and it causes you to stir up a bit before raising your head to see him. You almost shriek but cover your mouth as he pulls you close. He hushes you as you quietly let out a soft cry of relief. You lean into him as he pulls the covers around you before both succumb to sleep once again.

When you woke the next morning, Emma had left the picture books in the floor of the cell for you as well as some breakfast. Felix was still fast asleep beside you so quiet movements were required but not your strong point. Softly you move the blanket only to see that his arms were still around your waist. You quickly bring the blanket back over and lay still as you hear a soft grumble of disapproval. You grin, knowing that he wasn’t that much of a happy person when first woken up. You heard the door open so you pretend to be asleep again. ‘Pan’ comes strutting in again and you hear him mumbling and grimacing over the sight of you and Felix. You couldn’t stop the pleased smirk that graced your face as you rolled over into Felix. He stirs a bit, shifting around until he hears Pan speak. Felix looks down to make sure you’re asleep and softly he gets up.

“What are you doing here?” Felix says tiredly, leaning against the bars.  
“Watching you pathetically start to become soft around that girl. I won’t argue it though, I know.” Pan says as he looks at him. “I know what she means to you but I came here to tell you I acquired what I needed and tonight, I will return for you. She’ll have to stay here to be safe from this.”  
“You said you’d come back for both of us.” Felix said with a tone of anger.  
“I did say that. If you are willing to open her up to the danger that might follow now, then she can come. You have until tonight to decide.” He tilts his head with that evil smirk. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to her again would you?”  
“If we kept her here though, they might try something to get information out of her about us.” Felix sighs. “No I wouldn’t want anything to happen to her.”  
“I thought not. Until then my friend.” He passes an apple to Felix through the bars. “For the girl when she wakes up.”


	10. Felix x Reader 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Oh my this is the next to last chapter. I've never finished a story before and it's like so amazing but sad at the same time! I'm already possibly planning a sequel so stay tuned!~

You mumble softly, tiredly as you stir around from your blankets just to make it seem like you were really asleep. Felix snorts softly while looking over at you as he was stretched out on the little cot in the cell. You shoot him a tired glare while lying there, rubbing your face while sitting up. He holds his hand out and shows the shiny apple, causing you to smile and blush.   
“Breakfast?” He says while tossing it over to you.   
“Do you like just make apples appear out of thin air or something?” You smirk. “I mean is that the only magic trick you can do?”   
“A magician never tells what he can do, which reminds me. What happened to the flower I gave you?” You pat your hair and realize it’s gone. He looks at you questionably.   
“It went over with me when I was thrown off the Jolly Roger.” You say sheepishly.   
“When we get back, I’ll get you a new one.” He says with a smile.   
You turn a little red while biting into the apple. You chew for a moment before slowly stopping to look at the apple then looking over at Felix with a sickening feeling building in your stomach. Everything starts to slow down around you to a crawling pace; Felix is lunging out at you. You seem to be falling, but at this rate you can’t tell. The apple slips to the ground just as Felix catches you.   
~Felix POV~  
I gave the apple to her. This is my entire fault. No, this is his fault. Why would he have poisoned her? I catch her just before she hits the floor and try to wake her. I feel something I’ve not felt since the day I ran away from home. Panic. Fear. Lonely. The door opens and I immediately jump from the floor.   
“You! Hey come help her! Something happened” I almost sound like I’m pleading.   
“Whoa hey calm down kid.” He walks over to see what I’m talking about and opens the cell. “What happened? Where’d you get this apple?”   
“Henry brought it. He just said it was a present for the person who he liked in the hospital. I don’t know what he meant by that.” I look at him confused.   
“When she fell in the portal, she ended up here for a while and Henry kept her company while she was being taken care of. Why would he bring her…?” Charming scoops you up from the floor. “I may not trust you kid but come on, I know who can help.” I don’t question it, I just run after him to help him get her outside.   
I follow him through this strange place as he carries her down the road. My eyes dart around at the strange structures that we pass along the way. He stops in front of one and opens the door, allowing me to go in first before entering the building afterwards.   
“Where’s Regina?” Charming asks Rumple. “Somehow one of her poisoned apples slipped into the cell this morning.”   
“I haven’t seen her except with little Henry passing by on the way to the diner. I’ve been busy with Belle today.” He looks over at me with a cold stare. “What is he doing here?”   
“He was holding her up from falling when she bit into the apple. He told me Henry was the one who brought the apple but I wouldn’t think he would do that on purpose.’ Charming says while laying you down onto the table. “Can you do anything for her?”   
“You, of all people, should know that there is only one way to break this curse, Charming. True loves kiss and seeing how we don’t even know who her true love is, she’s going to be asleep for a long time.” Rumple says as he puts his arm around Belle. “Now I believe we are done here.”   
I look over at them talking and know I would be risking a lot to give this away but it’s to save her. It’s the only way I could save her and if it didn’t work, I would know then that I wasn’t the true love she was meant for. I look over at her helpless body and then begin to wonder how she could look so fragile and have the spirit of a lost one. It astounds me and maybe that’s why I care for her so much. I move Charming over and lean over to kiss her just as she had showed me. Something happened, a shockwave went through the entire place and I leaned up, looking down at her still body. Nothing. The hope begins to fade until she sits up with a start, gasping for air.   
~back to you~  
The last thing you remembered was Felix lunging out for you and next moment you are sitting up on the table in a strange new place. You look over to see Felix and a sense of relief is found when he smiles at you. He helps you down from the table and soon embraces you tightly. You are confused by his actions and pull back to look at him.   
“Did I miss something?” You say while holding your hands against his chest.   
“The apple that was given to you this morning. It was poisoned with a curse of eternal sleep.” You frown when you recall the conversation now that clarity has set over your mind. “There was only one way to break such a curse and I did not think it would really work.”   
“How did you break it? Am I going to turn into a frog or something at night?” You say while looking at him frightfully. He laughs and shakes his head.   
“You are not going to turn into a frog.” He says while leaning down to you to whisper, “Only a kiss from true love could break any curse.”   
You stare up at him and a warm smile forms on his face as he holds you close. No matter the tight grip he has on you, you still feel like you would fall from his arms.   
“Ah young love is indeed a treasure. Young true love however is a rare gift.” Rumple says while smiling. “But you still tried to kill my grandson.”   
“That was Pan. Your grandson tried to kill her today.” Felix says as he raises his head up with a dark glare.   
“You should be more careful about who you ally with, lost ones.” Rumple grits through his teeth.   
“Felix can we just go please?” You murmur softly while reaching for him when he lets go to move closer to Rumple.   
“You’ve got nerve to speak as though you’d never ally with him. We both know that’s not the case.” Felix gets stopped by Charming. “You would have on Neverland if given the chance and no distractions.”   
You grab Felix’s arm and he pushes you away which causes you to stop and stare at him. You sigh while turning and running from the store. You didn’t care and want to hear the arguing, hearing enough of it when you were in the world you came from. Your parents would fight and bicker all the time over everything and it was the one thing that would push you away from anything. Felix stares at the door when it dings and sees you running from it. His face falls as Charming turns and drags him out the door.   
“Great now she’s an escaped fugitive.”   
You ended up running back to the place where you had been kept and crawling into the blankets on the floor of the cell. You just lay there, hugging the pillow tightly and try to keep your strength of holding your tears back. You felt so cowardly from running from Felix, the one person who would keep you safe. Charming and Felix search for a while before coming back to the jail. Felix looks so angry at himself for losing you until he sees you curled up in the covers.   
“Look! She’s been here…safe.” He sighs while going into the cell and waking you up. “(your_name) wake up!” The sound of his raised voice catches you off guard. “DO you realize the hassle we’ve been through looking all over the entire town for you? I thought surely Pan had gotten a hold of you! Don’t do that to me again!” He stops talking with the fear shows in your eyes and the tears well up. He sighs and embraces you tightly. “I’m sorry I yell at you but I was really scared. He tried to take you from me twice now. I’ve never been so protective over someone before.”   
“That’s what happens when you find the person you’d do anything to make sure they’re safe.” You say with a soft sniffle, smiling through the tears. “No matter what.”  
He holds you close for a moment until you hear a groan and a thud. You look over his shoulder to see Pan had knocked out Charming. You gasp while holding onto Felix, fearing for your life at that moment.   
“Oh I’m so sorry, did I interrupt a sweet moment of reuniting? Too bad I don’t have the heart to care. Henry would though but not I.” He says as he walks over and opens up the bars. “Felix, it’s time. She’s not coming with us. I tried to tell you this morning.”   
“You also tried to kill her this morning.” He glares over at Pan. He was never one to question him. “Why do you insist on trying to take away the one thing that made me not feel so lost.”   
“Exactly just that Felix. She was focusing you in on other things, not your duties.” Pan shoots you a deadly glare “Granted she was good for surviving the island, she was a distraction.”   
“Jealous? You were jealous because my attention was not on you at all but on the one who saved me, who didn’t just treat me like a rat because I’m female.” You say boldly. “The one who made Neverland feel like home.”   
“Oh shut it girl, this is why your kind wasn’t welcomed on the island!” He reaches out to grab you but Felix grabs his arm and stops it, causing Pan to look at him with a start. “You’re growing weaker Felix.”   
“You want the curse to happen, she either comes with us or I don’t go at all.” His dark eyes bearing down into Pan’s.   
“Fine. Have it your way.” Pan waves his hand to open up the cell. “Come on we don’t have much time.


	11. Felix x Reader 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh...

You want to stay in the cell but Felix insists you going with them so you step out behind them and follow them to the door. Felix keeps between you and Pan so you don’t rip each others throat out. Its dark out and you can’t really tell where you are going. Instinctively you reach out and grab onto Felix but hear a grimacing groan when you realize you’ve actually grabbed Pan’s arm. You let go and whimper, covering your face as if to protect yourself from getting hit. Pan raises a brow at you while looking to Felix. Felix grabs a hold of you and whispers into your ear softly to calm you down. Something about his voice just calms you, makes you feel safe. Pan leads you both to the well in the woods just a short distance from the town itself.   
“I’ve gotten almost everything I need.” Pan says as he lays the little objects around the rim of the well.   
“What are you missing then?” Felix asks with a worried face. “Surely I thought you had everything.”   
“I do have it all, it’s just I know the last thing I need isn’t going to come to me without a fight now since complications have arisen.” He grimaces with a much disproving face.   
“What do you need then?” Felix questions again.   
“The heart of the one I love the most.” He says.   
“Well if you had a heart, I’m pretty sure that would be easy given how much you love yourself.” You mutter while receiving a hush from Felix.   
“Foolish girl. Love comes in all various forms. Not just romance or family, but friendship. Loyalty.” Pan says and your heart almost stops. You look up and realize what he means.   
“So how are you going to get Rumple’s heart then?” Felix says while looking into the well.   
“That’s not the heart of the person I care the most about. The ones who have remained faithful to me are the ones I care for.” Pan looks at him. “And that’s only two people. You and Wendy.”   
“No! No, don’t you even think about it you monster.” You glare at him while standing protectively in front of Felix.   
“Oh I promise it will only hurt a little bit. You should feel flattery for this one Felix. You’re going to die loved and a hero.”   
You couldn’t stand it anymore. You bring your arm back only to haul off and punch him in the face, all the pent up anger you’ve had for him finally broke. You grab Felix’s arm and pull him along as he’s still in shock that Pan cared about him the most. Felix halts your movements and pulls you around to him.   
“Why did you do that?!” He looks at you in an expression of anguish. “Pan is going to murder you for punching him in the face like that.”   
“At this point, I do not care what happens to me because he was going to kill you Felix.” You say in a panic state before turning and pacing around in front of him before he stops you. You turn your face away to hide the tears, afraid it’s just weakness to him.   
“Look. At. Me.” He voices sternly while turning your chin towards him. “(your_name) you just signed a death wish from punching him, what does it matter now because I don’t want you hurt.”   
“F-Felix.” You tremble while looking up at him and you try to fight the tears so hard. “I panicked okay!? The thought of you having your heart ripped out, no. Just….I could not bear it okay?”   
“Hey. Breathe okay? I’m alive. Just…we gotta go somewhere safe from Pan.”   
He grabs onto your arm and starts running back in the direction of the town. Instead of coming out at the town however, you both emerge at the town line to find everyone surrounding the Pan body. Rumple’s ready to rip him apart when you stop.   
“Don’t hurt him! That’s really Henry!” You call out while running over.   
“Pan’s in Henry’s body and tried to kill us.” Felix said while walking over.   
“What are you two doing out of the jailhouse?” Charming asks while looking at you both with a very unamused face.   
“Nice to see where your priorities lie.” Felix says while rolling his eyes.   
“(your_name) what are you doing with helping him?” ‘Henry’ asks as he looks over at you. “He’s evil.”   
“Don’t you dare call him evil. The only one that is evil is in your body right now.” You frown while looking at him. “He’s the one to worry about, not Felix.”   
Henry scrunches his face up before seeing Felix’s hand slip into yours before smiling and looking at you guys. Everyone decides to head back to town; you and Felix stuck with Charming and Snow since you both were bailed out by Pan. You tried to make the most of it since Grumpy pants next to you grimaces the whole ride back to town.   
“Felix! Come on it’s not that bad. Look at this thing that Snow showed me.” You lean over to mess with the radio which you turn to a rock song. “It’s called a ru-dio.”  
“Radio, sweetie.” She smiles.   
“OH right. Ra-duo.” You try with a smile.   
“You’re getting there.” She pats your hand as you flush a bit while Felix snickers.   
You kick him softly while pouting. He leans over and playfully licks your face which you just turn and look at him. Those dimples of his sunk into his hollow cheekbones as he locks his jaw in place with a smoldering grin. You let out a small huff before leaning over to lick his cheek but getting stopped by his lips.   
“That. Was. Cheating.” You whisper to him while melting into his arms.   
“It was not, just a very good tactic you shouldn’t have taught me.” He says in a quiet, smooth voice.   
“Ugh you’re impossible lost boy.” You say with a smirk while looking out the window of the car. He leans over and presses his chin against your shoulder while holding you.   
“Not quite. Pinch me, I’m a real boy.” His hot breath against your neck sends a tingle down your spine.   
“Are you two hungry? I thought we might stop and pick up some things to cook so you don’t have to go back to the jail.”   
“What?” Felix and you both say at the same time.   
“We talked Emma into letting you have the spare bedroom of the house since you guys proved to not be as much of a threat as we thought.” You both look at each other in confusion and then back at her. “Somewhere that is much more comfortable than that cold cell to sleep in perhaps?”   
“Oh okay.” You say softly as her and Charming get out of the car. “Do we need to come with you guys?”   
“No we’ll be right back. You both can sit tight here.”   
With a smile, they were gone and you climb into Felix’s lap. He holds his arms out until you get comfortable, emitting a groan from him slightly when your elbow meets his thigh.   
“Sorry, Felix.” You softly say as he curls his arms around you. You lean back against the door of the car cautiously as if it’s going to magically combust open or something.   
“You don’t have to say sorry to me.” He smiles while leaning down to press his coarse lips into yours, becoming softer with the kiss before breaking apart. “Can I ask you something?”   
“Anything Felix, you know you can talk to me about anything.” You bop him on the nose with a finger causing him to curl those lips up in a silly grin.   
“Say that if we can’t get back to Neverland, why don’t we just stay here together? I mean or go somewhere else in this world and make our own Neverland?” He says with a smile. “I’d only give up going back to Neverland for one reason. You.”   
“I’d only go back because of you. I don’t care where I am, you’ll be there.”   
He pulls you back in for another kiss but this time its more intense, loving than before. His hands mold against your sides while pulling you closer to him before the moment is interrupted by someone running down the street yelling about something. You fidget a bit while trying to get the door open and finally remember how to do it right before getting out with Felix.   
“The curse! It’s coming in from all sides! There is no way to stop it!” All of the town folk have gathered outside and see the smoke starting to flood in. Everyone started to run for the edge of town to be the safest. You look fearful as you look up at Felix before he pulls you with him to go find Snow and Charming.   
“What’s going on?” Felix says once he finally reaches Charming standing in the middle of the road.   
“Pan’s gone but he managed to get the curse to work. We’re all going to be sent back to where we came from.” He says worriedly.   
“We’re going back home to Neverland, Felix. The lost boys and us, we can” Charming interrupts.   
“No (your_name) the places you were born in.” He says while going over to Snow.   
You felt a ton of bricks smashing against your heart while you look up to Felix. The same fear reflected in his eyes as he looks down at you. You had very little time left with him and you knew this was going to be the last time you would look into the green eyes, see that warm smile, and feel his strong arms holding you protectively. You look away as your eyes water, before he starts to take the cloak off himself and puts it around you.   
“W-What are you doing?” You say with a slight sniffle, confused by his actions.   
“This is something to remember me by in case we are permanently separated from each other.” He says as he swallows hard, furrowing his brow.   
“Felix….you’re supposed to be the tough one here.” You say with a slight chuckle. “Let me be the one to get all sentimental.”   
“Don’t ever lose that fire, (your_name).” His hands cup your face, yours going to his while he looks at you. “No matter what you do, don’t ever lose that fire I love about you.”   
“Y-You what?” You blink slowly while looking at him.   
“It’s just one of the things I love about you?” He raises a brow with a half smirk, “Or would you rather me say it the way you thought you heard?”   
“You only say that if you mean it.” You say softly.   
“I love you, (your_name).” He says while adjusting the cloak around you. “I always will.”   
“Felix, I love you too.” You say softly while he pulls you close.  
The smoke rolls closer as he looks up and then back to you.   
“You won’t forget me will you, love?” He says while looking with an expression of anguish.   
“Me? Forget? Never.” You say with a tearful smile.   
The smoke envelops the whole town, silencing any noise. You hold onto Felix tightly as he holds onto you as the smoke surrounds you both. When you awake, back in your world, you glance at the cloak covering you before looking up with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The final chapter and I just want to thank everyone that's read it so far and perhaps potential readers. This fic means a lot to me so I really really hope you guys have enjoyed it and stick around for the potential sequel. Right now it's in planning so it might be a bit.~


End file.
